Portable wireless communications devices have gained wide acceptance among the general public causing a dramatic increase in the number and types of wireless devices which are presently available. A common occurrence with these devices is that they are being used in non-traditional environments outside of the home or office which allow a user to take full advantage of the portable/wireless aspects of the device. Because of their use in such non-traditional environments, a user may lose the ability to take accurate notes while engaged in a conversation, since the user may simultaneously be engaged in another task, for example, driving an automobile.
In an effort to address such an inability to take accurate notes while engaged in a conversation on a wireless communications device (or any other communications device), devices described in prior art references have included the ability to make recordings at the device itself of ongoing conversations. These prior art references make no mention, however, of a manner in which a user can distribute the stored information to oneself or other parties once the information has been recorded. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,217 issued to Lee discloses a wireless telephone which uses push buttons on a mobile unit to start and stop recording of speech of an opposite party by a base unit. However, the Lee patent does not provide a means for distributing the stored speech from the base unit.